sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
CtG -Zero kara Sodateru Dennou Shoujo-:Tập 1 Mở Đầu
The glass rings with sweet power, It darkens, clearsː it must have beingǃ In a delicate form I see appear A well-behaved little Man behaving. What can the world ask more, what can we? Now that this mystery's visible to each. Give ear to what this sounds may be, They make a voiceː they're forming speech. :-『Faust』dịch bởi Albert G.Latham- Dưới ánh trăng. *Vụt*. Cậu bị một cái bóng bao phủ. Theo phản xạ, cậu nhảy lùi lại. Back Step. Một lần, hai lần— Ngay trước khi tiếp đất lần thứ ba, chủ nhân của cái bóng đã chạm mặt đất phát ra âm thanh ầm ĩ. Một cuộc tấn công. Tuy đã tránh khỏi bị dẫm bẹp nhưng, do mặt đất bị rung lên bởi thân hình khổng lồ, chân cậu loạng choạng lùi về sau vài bước. Chắt lưỡi, cậu nhìn đối phương vừa thất bại trong việc nghiền nát mình. —Dài khoảng 5 mét, che khuất Mặt Trăng xanh trắng phía sau, con quái điểu nhìn xuống con mồi đang khiếp đảm trên mặt đất. Chính giữa đầu phát sáng, chỉ có một nhãn cầu đang nhìn xuống. Dị hình. Nửa trên cơ thể, nếu không tính đến nhãn cầu và kích thước thì chỉ là một con chim, nhưng từ phần hông trở xuống lại được bao bọc bởi một lớp vỏ cứng như áo giáp. Do đó mà hầu hết các đòn tấn công hẳn là được thi triển bằng chân. 『Mảnh vụn của bầu trời, Megaloeivis』 Đó là mục tiêu của tối nay. Khi đi trên thảo nguyên phía Đông với một tiểu lực lượng thì nó sẽ tấn công— đó là thông tin mà cậu đã nhận được trước khi đến đây. Nuốt hơi thở một cách căng thẳng, chàng trai rút thanh scramasax (kiếm một lưỡi) ra từ vỏ thắt lưng. Sau đó theo chiến lược— 「Này, cậu không sao đấy chứ!?」 Đang định lao đến thì bị gọi, cậu ngã cái oạch. Đó là một đồng đội đang núp trong bụi cây gần đấy. Quả thật là cú né vừa rồi rất xít xao. Được quan tâm lo lắng, cậu rất biết ơn. Nhưng, 「Đồ ngốc! Đừng có lên tiếng!」 Cậu bất đắc dĩ đáp lại. Đúng như cậu nghĩ, phản ứng trước giọng nói của đồng đội cậu, con quái điểu đạp mặt đất lấy đà. Tuy không bay nhưng nó nhảy giống như bay vậy. *Ầm*. Không hay. Không hay rồi. Nó dồn lực chân tương đương với khối lượng khổng lồ vào khoảng cách 10 mét, gần mục tiêu mới. 「Uhyaa!?」 Hét lên một cách không đoan trang, cô gái vội nhảy ra khỏi lùm cây. Ôm mái tóc vàng dập dờn, cô ta lăn trên mặt đất. Nhắm đến cô gái ấy, móng vuốt to lớn của con quái điểu giơ lên cao. Tuy đã đứng dậy được rồi nhưng cô gái không còn kịp thời gian để chạy nữa. Đôi mắt run rẩy, tại thời điểm móng vuốt sắc như đã được mài dũa gieo xuống. Bị đẩy từ bên hông, cô gái lại lăn trên mặt đất. Cầm thanh scramasax trong một tay, chàng trai đã hỗ trợ kịp lúc. Tuy nhiên, việc hỗ trợ đó đã khiến bản thân cậu trở thành mục tiêu thay thế của móng vuốt con quái điểu. Chàng trai vừa xông đến đẩy đồng đội được tưởng chừng như không còn cơ hội nào để né tránh. Cùng với âm thanh xé gió, móng vuốt như chiếc đe đang vung xuống. Cô gái bất giác nhắm mắt. Nhìn kiểu gì thì chàng trai mặc trang bị nhẹ cũng không thể chịu nổi đòn tấn công của con chim khổng lồ, cậu ta sẽ bị xóa xổ khỏi thế giới này mất thôi. —Tuy nhiên, dù cho đòn tấn công sắp chạm mặt đất, phản ứng của chàng trai vẫn không biến mất. Khi cô gái mở mắt ra một cách sợ hãi, chỉ trong khoảng khắc mà chàng trai đã thoái lui về sau 5 hay 6 mét. Một sự nhanh nhẹn không thể nào tin nổi. Chẳng ngạc nhiên gì, chàng trai cất tiếng hét sắc bén. 「Nằm xuống!」 Bàn chân của con quái điểu biến mất cùng một vệt sáng. Trước tiếng động lớn, bọn bọ đậu trong các lùm cây bị gió thổi bay đi. Ngay lúc né tránh móng vuốt, chàng trai đã kích nổ quả bom được đặt sẵn. Trở nên chao đảo, con quái điểu dang rộng đôi cánh. Khi trúng đòn tấn công của vũ khí hạng nặng, nó sẽ dang rộng đôi cánh để giữ thăng bằng— đó cũng là thông tin mà cậu đã nhận được. Sau một trận mưa tên, đôi cánh ấy thu lại. Không cần phải kiểm tra, các đồng đội nấp trong rừng đã bắn rất tốt. Trong nháy mắt, con quái điểu tích tụ damage gục xuống. Đồng thời nó cũng không bay được do thiệt hại của đôi cánh. 「Trông cậy vào cô đấy.」 「V-vâng.」 Trước lời nói của chàng trai, cô gái vừa rồi lấy hơi và nhắm mắt lại. Đang yên lặng, chợt có tiếng hát lướt theo cơn gió thấm vào màn đêm. Đó là chú ca vô hiệu hóa mà con quái vật khổng lồ có hình dạng chim này sở hữu. Nghe nói là tiếng hét báo tử của Megaloeivis gây ra hiệu ứng chết ngay lập tức trên diện rộng. Cơ thể của chàng trai ngay lập tức nhảy lên người của con quái điểu đang nằm dưới đất. Cậu giơ thanh kiếm trần đắm chìm trong ánh trăng và màn sương đêm lên, sau đó... 「Bắt được rồi!」 Cắm nó xuống nhãn cầu to lớn của con quái điểu. Critical Hit!! Như hòa nhịp cùng giọng hát du dương, máu phún lên giữa trời vẽ thành system font. Vol.1 - Prologue 『Cradle to the Glaive』 Có tên phổ biến là 『CtG』. Một role-playing game trực tuyến nhiều người được xây dựng như một thế giới thực tế ảo không giới hạn (VRMMO). Vùng đất mà chàng trai và các đồng đội vừa đánh bại con quái điểu Megaloeivis là 『Dragon Glaive』. Tổ chức của 『CtG』 bao gồm 10 sphere (thế giới cầu) mang mỗi đặc trưng khác nhau, là 『thế giới của đao kiếm và phép thuật』 như hầu hết các RPG cơ bản. Mặt Trăng của Dragon Glaive thay đổi màu sắc mỗi đêm. Đêm nay là mặt trăng xanh. Nếu nhìn phía xa xa của bãi thảo nguyên rộng lớn này, có thể bạn sẽ bị cuốn hút bởi quang cảnh đẹp đẽ với những con bướm bay tung lăng và những ngọn cỏ lắc lư theo gió. Trông nó thật tao nhã. 「Cậu, là bọ lăn phân sao?」 Chàng trai đột nhiên bị hỏi như vậy trong lúc đang ngồi dựa vào tảng đá lớn phía sau với màn hình menu đang mở. Game menu dùng tay vẽ vào không khí chẳng có sự khác biệt lớn so với role-playing game thế hệ cũ. Cậu tắt menu bằng thao tác mắt. Không cần phải tìm kiếm chủ nhân của giọng nói, gương mặt của cô gái đã xuất hiện ngay trước mắt. Là cô ca sĩ vừa bị đẩy lúc nãy. Cô ta đang khom lưng dí sát mặt về hướng này. Bất giác ngã người về phía sau, đầu cậu đập vào tảng đá. Trong game, cảm giác đau hầu như đã bị cắt, dù vậy nhưng nếu bị tấn công thì tầm nhìn sẽ run lên. Trong tầm nhìn bị run, cậu thấy cô gái dường như mỉm cười. Cậu có phần bị bất ngờ do cả đội vừa mới chia đều phần thưởng của quest và giải tán tức thì, có phần bối rối quá mức cần thiết do đó là một gương mặt xinh đẹp khi nhìn kĩ lại. Trông rất hợp với bộ y phục mềm mại khiến cậu liên tưởng đến trang phục biểu diễn của idol. Tuy nhiên, cậu đã ngay lập tức bình tĩnh lại trước diện mạo của cô gái đã lăn lên mặt đất những hai lần nhưng không có chút vết bẩn nào. Do ở đây là trong game cho nên những thứ nhìn thấy trước mắt chỉ là ảo ảnh được tín hiệu điện tử truyền đến não. Chính vì thế, cậu chẳng việc gì phải rụt rè cả. Khi đứng dậy, chàng trai phủi áo khoác và hỏi lại. 「Bộ trông tôi giống con bọ lắm à?」 「Thì tại, tag biệt danh của cậu ghi là mà?」 Khi cậu nghe nói như vậy, chuyển tầm nhìn sang chế độ mở rộng thì đúng là có thấy một cái tag (bảng tên) với nội dung bọ hung được buộc treo lơ lửng gần vai mình. Cái tag màu vàng đó là vật mà những player khác đã dán vào. Chàng trai— Clamp, thở ngắn. 「Đừng bận tâm làm gì. Mấy người đó tự tiện dán vào thôi... đại loại như nickname ấy mà.」 “Mấy người đó” ở đây ý chỉ những đồng đội đã hỗ trợ cậu bằng cung tên trong cuộc đi săn lúc nãy. Trong Cung Kịch Đoàn, một guild nhỏ đã được thành lập từ lâu, Clamp tuy không phải là một thành viên nhưng đã nhiều lần được họ mời hợp tác chinh phục nhiệm vụ. Cô gái trước mắt hình như cũng là một khách mời tương tự, đây là lần đầu cậu nhìn thấy mặt cô ta. Cũng thay vì bẽn lẽn,「Cậu nói phải.」 – cô gái gật đầu. 「Nếu tra trong dịch vụ từ điển thì sẽ thấy nó ghi rằng bọ hung là bọ lăn phân. Đúng là một cái nickname kì hoặc. —A, cậu biết không? Bọ lăn phân ấy, ở Nhật Bản không có đâu. Thật bất ngờ nhỉ. Mặc dù nó là một loại bọ nổi tiếng. Đó là hình ảnh dường như hay xuất hiện xung quanh các công viên đấy.」 Khi không cuộc trò chuyện bị lái sang hướng khác. Hơn nữa còn nhanh một cách đột ngột. Vì Clamp là một người rất kém trong khoản “nói chuyện phím” nên việc lúng túng là không thể tránh khỏi, nhưng cậu lại không có ấn tượng kì quái và ngớ ngẩn. 「Haa... Chắc vậy.」 「A, không cần phải kính cẩn đâu. Tuổi chúng ta đâu chênh lệch bao nhiêu.」 Theo như lời của cô gái, dường như không có sự khác biệt về tuổi giữa Clamp và cô. Nói tóm lại, họ là hai player trạc tuổi. Trong 『CtG』, thông qua cách thức thao tác, mệnh lệnh của hệ thần kinh từ não player sẽ được chiết xuất để phản ánh avatar trong game. Vì lẽ đó mà mọi đặc điểm như giới tính hay ngoại hình của avatar, bản thân người chơi có muốn tự thiết kế theo sở thích thì cũng không làm được. Tất nhiên, cũng có khả năng người đó là một đứa trẻ già trước tuổi hay một người lớn trẻ hơn số tuổi nữa... Thế nhưng, mặc kệ sự cảnh giác tối thiểu cần có khi tham gia cộng đồng net, Clamp thư giãn và gật đầu. Hơn nữa, nụ cười phản ứng lại của cô gái, nếu không màng đến lòng tự trọng mà nói thì nó có sức quyến rũ thật mãnh liệt. 「Tôi là Mifa. Cảm ơn cậu vì đã cứu tôi lúc nãy. Do đã quên cảm ơn mà tôi cứ cảm thấy trong lòng không yên. Tuy chỉ mới bắt đầu 『CtG』 được một tháng nhưng mong cậu chiếu cố, Clamp bọ hung-kun.」 Cùng với nụ cười sáng ngời, cô đưa cánh tay ngọc ngà ra. Không biết vì lý do gì, Clamp cho rằng mình đã thua trận. Cậu không thể thắng. Chính vì thế, cậu nắm lấy cánh tay đang chờ phản hồi với cảm giác như đang giơ tay lên đầu hàng. 「Ờ, mong được chiếu cố, Mifa. Nhưng mà, cách gọi đó—」 Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, phía trên tay của hai người đang chồng chéo lên nhau, một cặp vòng cung xuất hiện. Không cảm giác được sự hiện diện, đó là hai nửa cung tròn ánh sáng. Lập lòe ánh sáng trắng và đỏ, chúng cứ lặp đi lặp lại việc hòa nguyện vào nhau và tách ra như hai con bướm đang nô đùa. 「...Cái gì thế này?」 Mifa ngây người ra thì thầm. Clamp thì chỉ bình tĩnh hơn một chút. Hay nói cách khác là không bình tĩnh cho lắm. 「Một event...」 Cậu có biết sơ qua. Nó chỉ xảy ra khi có điều kiện được kí kết giữa những player, là loại event điều kiện phát sinh. Hai nửa vòng cung trắng và đỏ, nếu cậu không nhầm thì đây là— 「Là dấu hiệu 『có thể 』!」 「Hảả?」 Mifa bật ra giọng nói hỗn loạn. 「Thế là thế nào? Chúng ta chỉ mới gặp nhau hôm nay thôi mà, phải không?」 「Tôi không biết... nhưng, về event điều kiện phát sinh này, 『tính toán tính cách và năng khiếu từ log ghi hành vi của mỗi player, nó chỉ xảy ra khi hai người có mức độ tương hợp cao tiếp xúc với nhau』..., trong official guide ghi như vậy. Vì thông tin tính cách là data được giấu kín toàn vẹn, mối tương quan của sự tương hợp lại không rõ ràng nên hiện tại số cặp gây ra được hiện tượng này hình như còn chưa đạt đến con số có hai chữ số— Phải, trong 1.500.000 user tồn tại. Chính xác thì nó là ultra rare! Một event ảo ảnh!」 「C-cậu biết tường tận quá nhỉ... 」 Nhận thấy cảm giác hơi ớn của Mifa khi cậu đột nhiên tuông ra một tràng, Clamp mơ mồ nhìn đi chỗ khác. 「...Vì vài lý do mà tôi đã đặt ra mục tiêu là 『trải nghiệm hết tất cả các event』.」 「Tất cả...? Cậu nghiêm túc chứ? Nghe nói là có hơn 3000 event trên 10 thế giới lận đấy? Đã vậy chúng sẽ còn được cập nhật thêm nữa.」 「Mấy cái được thêm vào từ bây giờ thì ổn thôi. Biết là rất gian khổ, nhưng cho dù có mất rất nhiều thời gian đi nữa, tôi cũng phải clear mọi event đã được bố trí trong một năm qua... tôi nhất định phải làm được.」 「Hee......」 Trong lúc được soi sáng bởi ánh sáng đỏ và trắng đang nhảy múa hòa lẫn vào nhau, Mifa cất giọng như thể tỏ ra ngưỡng mộ. Tránh ánh sáng nhấp nháy, ánh mắt huyền ảo của cô hướng thẳng vào Clamp. 「Mức độ tương hợp cao sao...?」 Cô thì thầm nhỏ như thể cọ xát đôi môi. Sau đó, cô nói bằng giọng hờ hững. 「Nếu đã như vậy, cậu có muốn thử không?」 Chẳng hiểu cái gì hết. Clamp chớp mắt. 「 ấy. Nếu bỏ lỡ mất dịp này, ta đâu biết đến khi nào mới có thể làm chuyện đó, phải không?」 「Ấy không... sao cô lại suy nghĩ đơn giản như vậy...?」 「Bởi vì, cậu biết đấy...」 Ngắt ngang câu nói, Mifa mỉm cười vô tư lự. 「Đằng nào cũng chỉ là chuyện trong game thôi mà.」 Nếu cô ta đã nói như thế thì cứ chiều theo ý cô ta thôi. Chỉ để cho chắc chắn, hai người kiểm tra lại online manual, có một điều đáng chê đó là cho dù việc đã được thực hiện đi nữa thì dường như vẫn không có sự hạn chế vào về hành vi. Tắt manual, hai người trao đổi ánh mắt. 「Vậy... ta tiến hành chứ?」 Clamp nhẹ nhàng đề xuất. 「Ưm. Thì đã đến bước này rồi mà.」 Mifa đồng ý với lý do rất tiểu tư sản. *Chen ngang: ...? Tớ không hiểu câu này... Khi hai người đưa tay đến không gian nơi hai nửa cung tròn đang quấn quýt với nhau, sự di chuyển của cung tròn ngừng lại, hai đầu của chúng ghép vào nhau— tạo thành hình tròn hoàn chỉnh. Sau đó, đúng 180 độ, nó xoay nửa vòng. *Cạch*... có âm thanh như xoay tay nắm cửa. Và như thế, hôn nhân của họ đã được hình thành một cách đơn giản còn hơn cả mì ăn liền. ◆ —Chỉ ít phút sau việc đột ngột, chàng trai đã trở về ngôi nhà hiện thực của mình từ thảo nguyên ảo ảnh. Ngay sau lúc ấy, 「Etou... vậy, ta giải tán nhé?」 họ nói chuyện mờ nhạt với nhau như thông thường, sau đó thì logout. Cho dù có xảy ra event hay không thì chàng trai và cô gái cũng không thể ở lại lâu, bằng không họ sẽ có khoảng thời gian khổ sở khi đến trường vào ngày mai mất. Event được gây ra trong thế giới ảo bởi chàng trai và cô gái không có ý thức về kết hôn, đã kết thúc chẳng hơn gì ngoài một dư vị. Ngay khi vừa logout, cậu cảm thấy cơ thể và đầu óc thật mệt mỏi. Cách thức thao tác của 『CtG』 gần giống như của cơ thể thật, nhưng khác về mục tiêu cử động. Cơ thể có độ chính xác quá thấp thì sẽ rất không đáng tin cậy. Kasugai Yuu, như rũ bỏ tri giác của 「Clamp」 để lấy lại chính mình, cậu tháo cái visor trong suốt đang bao phủ nửa phần trên của mặt ra. Nó được gọi là Ramiel, một Wearable Machine dùng để kết nối đến 『CtG』. Khi tầm nhìn bị che chắn bởi Ramiel mở rộng ra, xung quanh là một phòng khách tối om. Ngoài Yuu ra thì không còn ai khác. Một dấu hiệu cho thấy cả ngôi nhà đều tối. Cậu đang nằm trên trung tâm của một chiếc sofa lớn. Đó cũng là vị trí mà cậu hay nằm dạo gần đây. Có thể kết với 『CtG』 bằng việc sử dụng spot kết nối dành cho TV, đó là nơi thoải mái nhất. Trong bóng tối nhá nhem, chiếc kim của đồng hồ treo tường di chuyển phát ra âm thanh *tích tắc*. Khi nhìn nó thì cậu thấy cả kim dài và kim ngắn đang chồng lên số 12. Mấy cây kim đó tuy phát sáng ánh xanh như được tô bằng sơn phản quang nhưng có lẽ nó chỉ như thế khi ở trong phòng tối. —Gãi ót một cách yếu ớt, cậu trở lưng. Khi làm như vậy, cậu cảm nhận được nhịp đập của mạch máu. Cậu cảm giác như thứ gì đó đã bị đưa đến thế giới khác vừa trở về. Hơi ấm, đại loại vậy. 「...Sống rồi.」 Bất giác tự nói với chính mình, cậu nốc chai nước khoáng đặt trên bàn. Trong lúc đó, ánh mắt cậu tập trung vào gương mặt tươi cười trong một bức ảnh. Khà một hơi dài sau khi đã nín thở một lúc— 「Mẹ... con vừa kết hôn trong game của mẹ đấy.」 Kasugai Yuu. Một chàng trai đã đạt 16 tuổi trong mùa xuân này. Từ nửa năm trước, cậu đã mất đi mẹ - người thân duy nhất của mình. Chỉ còn một mình, cậu sống trong ngôi nhà rộng lớn— Có thể vốn là như vậy nhưng... 「Chaaaa!!!」 *Bộp!* Lãnh cú lao đến ôm chằm của một đứa trẻ như quả đạn pháo, Kasugai Yuu ngã xuống ngồi đã được chỉ định trên ghế sofa. 「Cha về rồi đây.」 Đứa trẻ ấy là một thiếu nữ. Hay có thể nói là ấu nữ cũng được. Khoảng 8 tuổi, là một cô bé dễ thương toàn diện. Gương mặt mỉm cười của cô bé sáng chói như bóng đèn thắp sáng căn phòng khách. 「Này......」 Cậu phát ra một giọng nói nghiêm khắc với cô bé, nhưng không phải do cậu đau đớn hay khó chịu. 「Con hư lắm nhé. Sao mình mẩy ướt nhẹp thế này?」 Mà là do cơ thể cô bé đang trong trạng thái như vừa bị một cơn mưa rào trút xuống hay ngã vào hồ nước. Mái tóc dài bình thường bồng bềnh và mềm mại, hiện giờ đang dính vào đôi vai và cái lưng nhỏ bé. Yuu, nâng hai bên nách cô bé, đứng dậy khỏi ghế sofa. Sau khi hắng giọng một cái, cậu nhìn chằm chằm cô bé. 「Ngay khi vừa bước ra khỏi bồn tắm thì con phải lau khô người và mặc đồ vào. Cho dù đang là mùa hè nhưng con vẫn có thể bị cảm đấy.」 「Eeeh......」 Đã cố tình bỏ chạy ra từ phòng tắm với mỗi mảnh pantsu trên người, cô bé không che giấu vẻ dị nghị của mình. 「Nhưng, nếu con đi lấy khăn lau người thì Lasboo-chan sẽ bắt đầu mất!」 “Nếu như con bỏ lỡ mất thì cha sẽ chịu trách nhiệm như thế nào đây?” - bị cự nự, Yuu nhìn đồng hồ trên tường. Gần 7 giờ tối. Tức là sắp đến giờ TV chiếu anime mà cô bé yêu thích, 『Momijigaeru! Kaisou Shoujo Lasboo-chan 5』. Tuy nhiên, 「Lúc nào xem chả được?」 Các TV ngày nay đã biến thành một kho lưu trữ ghi lại những chương trình đã chiếu, cho nên ta muốn xem lúc nào cũng được. Thế nhưng, cô bé phồng má lên. 「Hông chịu đâu. Con muốn xem đúng giờ phát sóng cơ.」 「Chỉ có nội dung quảng cáo là thay đổi thôi mà.」 「Nếu như không xem đúng giờ phát sóng thì con sẽ không thể hổ trợ cô ấy được, đúng chứ!」 「Th-thế à...」 Tuy cậu không hiểu gì nhưng có vẻ như con gái thích xem chương phát sóng đúng giờ, tức “live”, hơn. Một khi trái tim thuần khiết của trẻ con đã bật shield rồi thì ta chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài đầu hàng. Cậu cất giọng về phía phòng tắm. 「Tớ sẽ lau con bé ở ngoài này luôn, cậu mang khăn ra đi.」 「Đ-đâu có được! Cậu đang nói cái gì vậy!?”」 Một giọng nói lúng túng đáp lại. Sau đó, có tiếng bước chân bất ổn. 「Mình sẽ là người lau! Kasugai-kun cứ ngồi đó nghỉ ngơi đi!」 「Vậy à? Nếu thế thì xin phép giao cho cậu— vậy!?」 Âm cuối của cậu nhấn cao giọng— bởi vì cậu bị choáng bởi hình dáng của thiếu nữ cầm một chiếc khăn bước ra từ phòng tắm. So với thiếu nữ đằng này, đó không thể gọi là ấu nữ. Không bao giờ có thể. 「Aa, mồ... tấm thảm ướt hết trơn rồi...」 Cô ấy 16 tuổi giống như Yuu. Mái tóc bán dài được quấn khăn tắm, hơi nước nhẹ nhàng bốc lên từ tứ chi. Ngồi xổm bên cạnh và lau tóc *loạt soạt* cho đứa trẻ đang đang tạo dáng trước TV, cô ấy ăn mặc mỏng manh, bao gồm chiếc áo sơ mi và cái quần soóc. Chuyện đó bình thường. Chuyện đó không có gì, nhưng! Có vẻ như người cô ấy chưa được lau khô hoàn toàn, áo dính vào da làm lộ hết inner. Tuy Yuu chỉ nhìn thấy được mỗi cái lưng nhưng nội đường cong uyển chuyển giữa cái gáy hơi ửng đỏ và đôi vai thôi cũng đủ để khiến cho thằng con trai cùng tuổi bị knock out rồi. Nếu như cô ấy xoay người qua một chút thôi thì thứ mềm mại nhất mà chiếc áo sơ mi dính sẽ đập vào mắt cậu. 「Coi nào, giờ mẹ sẽ lau cánh tay, làm động tác “banzai” đi. Nào, banzaaai.」 「Uu, mẹ làm con không nhìn thấy được Lasboo-chan.」 Trong lúc vẫn còn đang choáng— khúc nhạc opening của anime (1 phút 30 giây) đã kết thúc lúc nào cậu không hay, bởi vì trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đó— cậu chỉ nhìn chằm chằm dáng vẻ của cô thiếu nữ đang lau cơ thể cho cô bé ấu nữ. 「A-ano... Kugimiya-san?」 「? Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?」 Cô thiếu nữ— Kugimiya Miharu, có vẻ như đang tập trung vào việc lau mình cho đứa trẻ nên chỉ đáp mà không quay mặt lại. Đầy rẫy linh cảm chẳng lành. Nhưng, nếu cậu không nói ra thì không được. 「Tớ nghĩ là, ờm... Kugimiya-san cũng nên lau cho cơ thể của mình thì tốt hơn đấy...」 「Eh?」 *Kịch*..., cậu nghĩ là mình vừa nghe thấy có âm thanh phát ra từ cái cổ xinh đẹp. Cái cổ xinh đẹp ấy từ từ cúi xuống cơ thể mình như khớp động cơ bị cạn dầu, sau đó quay đầu lại. Gương mặt vốn mềm mại cứng đơ không cảm xúc, đã vậy còn đang run rẩy. 「...Tại sao, lại phải như thế ạ?」 Còn muốn tớ phải nói ra sao? Khi nghe như thế thì cậu đã tự biết câu trả lời rồi mới phải chứ. Trong lúc quyết tâm nhìn đi chỗ khác, Yuu nhanh miệng giải thích. 「À, ờm, tớ hiểu chứ. “Nếu không mau lau khô mình thì con bé sẽ bị cảm mất”, do tinh thần trách nhiệm trổi dậy nên cậu đã quên rằng mình đang trong tình trạng không được quý phái cho lắm mà bước ra ngoài nhỉ? Về phần tớ, do không có trí óc và cơ thể nhạy bén cho nên tớ đã không kịp di tản đi chỗ khác, nói tóm lại chỉ là “cái đó” thôi. Chỉ là tai nạn thôi—」 Trước khi câu nói kết thúc, tầm nhìn của cậu đã bị che khuất bởi chiếc khăn tắm quấn trên đầu Miharu khi nó đập vào mặt cậu. 「N-nếu chỉ là tai nạn thì cậu đừng có đứng nhìn mãi! Đi chỗ khác đi!」 Yêu cầu đó rõ ràng là rất vô lý, nhưng khi bóc chiếc khăn tắm ra khỏi mặt, cậu thấy nước mắt đang đọng trên đôi mi của Miharu. Nếu đã trở nên như vậy thì rất khó lòng mà không tuân theo. “Rồi rồi... tớ xin vâng lời”, cậu chỉ biểu hiện bằng suy nghĩ trong lúc bước ra khỏi phòng khách. 「Khoan đã.」 Cậu bị Miharu gọi lại. Khi ngoảnh mặt lại một cách dè chừng, như thể cô ấy đang nấp, cậu chỉ thấy có mỗi cái đầu nhô lên từ đằng sau ghế sofa nói bằng giọng điệu ít nhiều đã có phần bình tĩnh. 「Là thế này, Kasugai-kun. Chuyện hôm nay, ờm... là do lỗi của mình. Xin lỗi. Nhưng.......... lần sau cậu nhớ chú ý hơn nhé.」 Sau đó, liếc sang con gái đang đắm mình vào bộ anime yêu thích phía trước TV, cô ấy nói tiếp. 「Mình là mẹ của Haruha, còn Kasugai là cha của Haruha. Thế nhưng, mối quan hệ giữa mình và cậu... hoàn toàn chẳng phải như thế đâu nhé.」 「...Tớ hiểu mà.」 Cuộc trao đổi này đã lặp đi lặp lại không biết bao nhiều lần rồi, làm sao mà tôi không hiểu cho được. Tôi hiểu chứ. Tuy khó có thể nói rằng tôi nắm bắt hết tình hình hiện tại, nhưng cả điều mà Miharu muốn nói lẫn bản chất của vấn đề, tôi hoàn toàn hiểu rõ. Trong lúc nghĩ như thế, cậu bước ra hành lang. Cho đến một tuần trước, ngôi nhà này là một nơi tối tăm và yên ắng. Thế nhưng, bây giờ thì... 「Ơ? Cha đi đâu vậy? Con cũng muốn đi với cha.」 「Chừng nào bình tĩnh rồi thì mẹ sẽ gọi cha vào thôi mà...」 Từ phòng khách sáng sủa phía sau, cậu nghe được giọng nói của hai mẹ con. Có thể đây là hai mẹ con kì lạ nhất thế giới. Đứa con gái đó không phải là con gái của Yuu. Còn người mẹ đó... gần như là một người ngoài. Phải, tất cả bắt đầu từ đêm mùa xuân đó. Từ cái đêm mà Clamp và Mifa đã làm kiểu trong 『CtG (Cradle to the Glaive)』 cách đây hai tháng— 「Cuộc sống của tôi... đã bị bug.」 Category:CtG -Zero kara Sodateru Dennou Shoujo-